Bee for Beauty
by xLumosxMaximax
Summary: Beatrice is a chef and best friend to Pepper. Now she finds herself in Stark Tower, preparing for a wedding, and meeting some very interesting superheroes. Adjusting isn't easy, especially when she is receiving attention from a brilliant doctor and a chivalrous soldier. Bruce/OC/Steve


Authors Note: Hey y'all, this is my first Avenger's fanfic, I really hope y'all like it. This first chapter is really establishing Beatrice, our main girl, and setting her up for an interesting ride the rest of the story. I love constructive criticism, so feel free to comment! Thanks for your time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or any of the brilliant characters of Marvel Comics, I do however take ownership of Beatrice Emerson.**

* * *

I didn't think much when my phone and my best friend's name popped up the screen. I thanked the barista as he handed me my latte, grabbed a napkin 'cause you can never have too many on hand, and slid the answer bar on my phone.

"Hey Pep," I greeted her, smiling as her familiar voice said my nickname.

"Bee, I'm glad you answered, you aren't too busy are you?"

"Of course not," I declared, thinking about the day I had scheduled. A private luncheon, a new menu to plan, and an evening at my ever-busy restaurant… so I had a lot to do, but it was only 7 a.m. and I would always have time for my best friend. We had grown up together, shockingly enough in Arkansas. We both had ambition though, not that our sweet little hometown wasn't lovely, we just wanted more. Pepper was bright, and she ended up making the Ivy Leagues (we used to joke it was like a team of spoiled city dwellers and vineyard owning suits,) and I went on to the most prestigious culinary academy I could find.

It was safe to say we had both done extremely well. She had gotten a job working for Tony Stark, and I know it wasn't easy at first, but she was and is the only woman who could handle that man. I worked my way up the ladder, and somehow managed to make a good enough name for myself as to own and run my restaurant and still cater to the 'stars.' The greatest part of my career though was the people. I _loved _getting to build relationships and my job let me work with excellent staff and a few equally excellent clients, although there were times when I found myself sad for their lack of understanding.

Anyways, Pepper and I kept in touch and every once in a while Tony invited me to Malibu to cater a dinner and visit the two of them. Although, after the whole New York fiasco I hadn't heard a lot from Pepper; she was just so busy with the whole 'Avengers' thing.

"I know you are lying to me." I smiled, she knew me so well. "Look, Tony and I have a huge favor to ask. We want you to come see us in New York. It's important." I felt my eyebrows knit together. What if something was wrong? Goodness I hoped not.

"Is everything alright, Pep?" She heard the confusion and worry in my voice and quickly dismissed it, letting me know that everything was alright and that it was a good thing. I mulled over my schedule for the next few weeks, it was pretty busy.

"When were you thinking?" I asked, hoping she had a couple of weeks out in mind.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh… I see, well I have a lot to do here… and New York is on the other side of the country." I cringed knowing I was already disappointing her.

Before I could hear her response, Tony's voice cut in, "Beauty, I've got everything handled. I talked with Felix, everything's handled, you just need to conjure up some of that delicious food and send him the recipes. Plus, I've got a gift for you when you get her, and trust me, I always deliver." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Seriously, when did you have the authority to 'handle everything'? In fact, how on earth did you get my schedules?" I was annoyed, but not mad. I was a little happy to get a break of sorts, and I knew Felix, my right hand man, would have everything covered, he was very talented.

"Beauty, you remember who I am right? I'm a genius, and hacking your computer didn't take more than 2.5 seconds of JARVIS's time. Now, beauty, your flight is tomorrow, I'm sending the jet, it'll be there by 9 and we will see you and that gorgeous smile of yours." I smiled and rolled my eyes, that Tony sure knew how to sweet talk me.

"Got it, Stark," I said, feigning seriousness.

"Stark? Yeah right, what are you, trying to combat my devilish charm?"

"You know me too well, friend." I smiled, chuckling at his frantic goodbye, and his last declaration that I _would_ be on the plane tomorrow, all as JARVIS was warning him of something.

"Pep, you there?" I asked.

"You know it, Bee. I can't wait to see you. We have so much to talk about." I could hear her grin, and it made me anxious to be there now. I bid her farewell, reminding her that I loved her, and realized that I had made it to my kitchen to start prep for the luncheon. _Time to get to work._

* * *

I woke up and stretched out. It was dark in my cozy condo and I wanted to fix that ASAP. The clock read 7:00 and I knew there was plenty of time to get a run in so I padded over to the windows and drew the curtains letting the glorious sunlight in. _That is so much better_, I thought. I loved mornings. Waking up was not an issue for me, and I loved getting something done before 10 a.m., so I moved to my closet and pulled a pair of running shorts out, along with a tank top, socks, and my tennis, and slipped them on. I grabbed my armband and cellphone and got some music going, then took a couple sips of water and headed out. I followed my normal route, enjoying the feeling I got after a couple of minutes.

By the time I finished my route and found my way back to the house it was 8:00 and I still had a little more than half an hour to spare. I stripped down and let the water fall over me as I got in the shower. I had a weird regiment for showering; one Pepper had told me was crazy. I would start with cool water as I shampoo-ed, slowly changing the temperature hotter and hotter so that I was in steaming streams by the time I washed out the suds, then put my conditioner in, shaved, and turned the water cooler as I lathered with soap and finished in cold water when I cleared my hair of conditioner… like I said, it was a little weird.

I dried off and headed over the my closet, wrapping myself in a rough towel because soft towels were _too_ comfortable and made you feel like you weren't getting dry. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a large blue flannel shirt to layer on top of a white v-neck. Grabbing a pair of studded flats and a black head band I made my way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I placed a bit of eyeliner and mascara and finished with a dusting of powder over my face, then scrunched my hair with some anti-frizz solution knowing I would be a goner without it, and looked back in the mirror to assess myself. I looked cute, which was my goal. I had curly brown hair that fell to my shoulder blades, dark blue eyes, and rather chubby cheeks, though Pepper always told me it was just high cheek bones and that it made me look youthful. I looked down at my outfit and smiled in approval. It used to be difficult to feel good about myself. I wasn't super skinny. I had a more muscular build, strong legs, wide hips which were combatted by a small waist, and what I considered to be too-broad shoulders. I was curvy in the right places though, having an hourglass figure, and newly toned arms.

I looked at my watch and smiled, 8:40 and time to head to the runway. The flight was a breeze and I made through with a nap, a few Sudoku puzzles, half of a book, and a little bit of contemplation on what the intention of my visit would be.

I arrived at Stark Tower and smiled at the doorman as he opened the door for me. I made it into the sleek elevator before I heard JARVIS's formal voice.

"Welcome Miss Emerson, it is good to see you. I will let Miss Potts and Mr. Stark know you have arrived." JARVIS announced.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Please call me Bee though, I really wish you would."

"I will try, Miss Beatrice." I shook my head, he would never call me Bee, must have been programmed with that annoying incapability on purpose. Probably Tony's idea.

The doors opened and across the room saw Pepper and Tony smiling, Tony with a glass of scotch in his hand.

I walked over to Pepper and grabbed her into a firm hug. It was so good to see her, and amazing to think of how different she looked now, so grown up and absolutely stunning.

"You look incredible!" I told Pepper, smiling so hard my eyes squinted.

"Well so do you, beauty. You're looking extra hot today," Tony said with a wink as he walked over and gave me a hug, one arm up and holding the glass, the other around embracing me.

"Oh hush," I said as I blushed. He loved to tease me and even though I didn't feel like it was true, I appreciated his effort to make me smile.

I looked around, clapped my hands together and said, "Well, I'm here," looking at them with a smile on my face. Pepper's eyes got extra soft and Tony's grin grew bigger. I kept the smile and waited… and waited.

"So, are y'all going to tell me what is going on?" They looked at each other and Pepper nodded.

Tony spoke up, "We, my beauty, are getting married."

…I could feel my eyes bulge out of my head. Too many thoughts were going through my mind. I was so happy I could die. Pepper was smiling, and Tony was too, and what did this mean? Pepper always told me Tony wasn't the type to marry, and neither was she so it would never happen, but now they were saying this, and I wondered, could this be a joke? But it wasn't the type of thing Pepper would joke about, I mean Tony would, but not Pep because she knew how seriously I took marriage to mean, and… Why didn't I just ask them?

"For real?" I asked, half in shock, half crazy-hopeful. Pepper put her hand in front of me and I saw a beautiful diamond ring, perfectly suiting her. I was so happy, this was the best day _ever._ I gathered them both and a hug and tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"Oh my god, this is for real! This is for real! You guys are getting married, oh my god!" I blabbered.

"Well she took that well," Tony said, smiling. "Pepper, it's your turn now."

I took a step back and looked at her, _there is more_? I asked myself. Now I was worried. Was she pregnant? Was something bad going to happen? Or was this good news? With wide eyes I just stared.

"Bee, cut it out. It's not what you're thinking! I just wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honor!"

And I lost it. I jumped up and down, did a little happy dance, and hugged her so hard I may have cracked one of her frail ribs.

"This is the best day of my life. I am so beyond happy right now!"

"Good," Tony replied, "We have one last bit of news. You're going to stay here, in Stark Tower…" _Duh, _I thought, and then he finished the sentence, "with the Avengers."

Okay, that got me. The Avengers were _here_, and I was going to meet them? This was going to be interesting.


End file.
